


Un regard m'a charmé, un baiser m'a convaincu

by HaruCarnage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Old text, One Shot, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: One shot - Erwan est un livreurde pizzas des plus banals, mais un évènement chamboulera son train-train quotidien.





	Un regard m'a charmé, un baiser m'a convaincu

C'est le souffle court que Erwan se réveilla, il avait encore rêvé de lui, son image le quittait plus même dans ses songes. Il savait que ses sentiments étaient loin d'être partagés. Il soupira mettant la main sur son torse frêle et pâle parsemé de quelques poils bruns dont il était fier. Puis vint les mêmes questions qui le torturaient chaque matin depuis qu'il vivait en collocation avec un de ces meilleurs amis, Corantin, pourquoi avait-il si mal à la tête et aux reins ? Il se leva et fouilla son tiroir pour mettre la main sur un antidouleur. La journée qui l'attendait serait encore longue. Il avala le comprimé et se rasa avant d'enfiler ses habits de travail. Le jeune homme à la chevelure hirsute avait eu ce boulot de livreur grâce à son permis pour conduire une moto puissante. Le livreur adorait la sensation de liberté qu'il avait lorsque le vent sifflait à ses côtés. Depuis tout gamin, il admirait les machines à deux roues, l'univers qui venait avec l'intéressait que très peu. Il n'était pas taillé pour rentrer dans quelconque cercle motard puis il conduisait pour lui avant tout, il n'avait pas besoin d'organisation pour visiter du pays. Il surfait sur le net en quêtes de nouveau horizon est très peu de fois, il s'en trouvait déçu la plupart du temps. Il tapota doucement ses joues et se mit une écharpe blanche autour du cou.

-A ce soir Corantin.  
-Ce soir, Erwan.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent brièvement avant que Erwan enfourche la bécane que son boulot lui avait empruntée, il avait la sienne, une belle cylindrée noire avec un long pot d'échappement chromé, deux cent cinquante centimètre cube. Sa monture dormait paisiblement jusqu'à la fin de semaine. L'homme savait dans quel endroit il irait cette fois-ci. Il plissa légèrement ses yeux verts face à l'éclairage urbain qui fonctionnait trop bien et l'éblouissait chaque soir et matin en hiver. Il ne faisait pas encore assez froid pour décourager le jeune travailleur à ne pas sortir lors de ses rares congés. Il démarra la moto munie de son compartiment pour protéger les pizzas qu'il livrait aux quatre coins de la petite métropole. Maintenant plus qu'un autre, il connaissait tous les chemins secrets que la ville cachaient en elles. Désormais, il ne se servait presque plus du gps pour se guider. Il arriva quelques instants plus tard et déjeuna avec son patron, Sergio, un Italien qui arborait une moustache un peu ridicule, il promit qu'un jour, il lui poserait la question du pourquoi il gardait un truc sous le nez. Il s'assit sur la chaise en attendant l'arrivé de Luciano, l'apprenti qui faisait tant rêver Erwan. Un garçon finement musclé aux cheveux noir comme du charbon et surtout un sourire sempiternel sur son visage viril. Jamais il avait vu cet homme en colère. Rien qu'en le voyant, le livreur se sentait moins inutile à la société.

-Tu viens encore trop tôt Erwan, Sergio ne paye pas les heures supplémentaires.  
-Je le sais très bien, mais j'ai l'impression de gêner mon colocataire en restant à maison jusqu'à onze heures. Et puis on n'est pas à l'abri du commende. N'ai-je pas raison ?

Le jeune homme se lava les mains avant de préparer quelles boules de pâtes à pizza sous l'œil attentif du chef du lieu. Le moustachu avait l'intention de bientôt rendre son tablier, mais il refusait que sa pizzeria soit transformer en une de ces boutiques abandonnées de tous, il voulait transmettre ses savoirs à des jeunes qui comme lui voulait répandre la culture italienne.

-Tu devrais trouver un petit boulot pour occuper tes... Mince, on ne pourra plus...

Sergio se leva et secoua son apprenti vivement. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Erwan voyait ses deux hommes se dire des choses en la langue natale du propriétaire. Le garçon à la chevelure avait beau ne rien comprendre à ce que ces deux hommes se disaient. Chaque mot prononcer par Luciano était pour lui comme un appel à la luxure. Et attendait que les deux méditerranéens se réconcilient en se serrant la main avec force. En ces moments, le jeune travailleur avait presque l'impression qu'ils brisaient quelques os dans l'échange. L'apprenti s'assit face au livreur avec cette expression que l'homme qualifiait sexy dans le profond de ses pensées. Le jeune à la peau plus bronzé, lui donna un papier des plus étranges. Au regard de Sergio, Erwan comprit qui ne devait pas l'ouvrir tout de suite. Les premiers clients arrivèrent sur le coup des onze heures, la faim guidant leurs estomacs.

Erwan livrait avec le sourire, C'est une raison pour laquelle certains clients faisait appel aux services de la pizzeria pour se remplir l'estomac ou tromper quelques instants leur solitude. C'était le cas de Fabrice, un jeune homme si pâle qu'on aurait presque dit qu'il était un vampire... Le jeune travailleur se mit à rire en montant les étages du client. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur un visage qu'il ne lui était pas totalement inconnu, il souleva un sourcil complètement perplexe. Il annonça le prix qu'il lui devait. L'homme aux cheveux roux fouilla son pantalon qui le moulait un peu trop. Puis demanda à une certaine Claire. A l'entente du nom, tout lui revint. Il garda le sourire néanmoins. Il devait être irréprochable. Il prit l'argent et descendit rapidement.

-De tous les hommes, il fallait que je tombe sur lui, j'ai une putain de poisse. Du calme, Pense à Luciano et son magnifique sourire.

Il enfourcha sa moto et parti pour les suivantes livraisons, dont un passage chez Fabrice, c'était dingue comme sa peau d'albâtre était attirante. Il réprima un frisson d'envie et prit l'argent. Il semblait riche et pourtant, il préférait commander des pizzas au moins deux fois par semaine. Il revenait chez Sergio qui posa ses mains sur lui doucement.

-Fabrice, on dirait trop un vampire, vous savez, c'est flippant.  
-Il serrait temps qu'il sache patron.  
-Luciano, tu ferais mieux de te taire avant que te déplume.

Erwan ne dit rien, mais n'en pesait pas moins. Il devait être dans une autre dimension, ce n'était pas possible autrement puis quelque chose vint lui voiler les yeux et perdit conscience sans crier gare. Pas le temps d'y réfléchir les deux hommes empêchèrent la chute mortelle de leur employé et se regardèrent avant de se parler en italien.

-Tu crois que cet enfoiré d'incube a osé faire ça ?  
-Luciano, je crains que si, tu as senti son odeur ce matin aussi bien que moi.  
-Seregrelo, il faut le sortir de cet enfer. Notre mission sur terre est un échec total.  
-Lu, notre partie contre ce fichu démon n'est pas finie, on peut éviter le pire.  
-Notre coup avec Fabrice semble mis à néant, j'avais foi en ses capacités vampiriques.  
-Comme tout le monde. Apparemment, notre cher Erwan résiste. Et te préfère, toi.  
-Il est mignon, mais mon cœur est pris. Tu le sais.

Le livreur ouvrit doucement les yeux et secoua sa tête vivement. Il était tombé dans les pommes devant Luciano, ses joues empourprées de rouges, il se leva brusquement. Sergio partit dans sa réserve laissant son apprenti seul face au jeune homme.

-Repose-toi, Sergio ramène un truc à te mettre sous la dent. Tu dois en avoir marre des pizzas.  
-Cela ne me dérange pas, puis ton chef a toujours le don de me surprendre avec de nouvelles saveurs. Cela doit être pour ça que je manque rarement de boulot et d'argent pour payer mes factures.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs se mit à rire, jamais le motard n'avait entendu quelque chose d'aussi de sa vie. Il sourit doucement, bien qu'il ne comprit pas l'humour de ses paroles. Il profita de ce moment jusqu'à l'arrivé de Sergio avec un sandwich des plus étrange. L'odeur qui dégageait de la préparation que Erwan se sentait presque décollé du sol et plein d'énergie. D'habitude, les pizzas lui donnaient de quoi remplir son estomac, d'habitude plus gourmand. Une seule de ses pizzas lui suffisait. Bien qu'il eut des doutes sur le fait que les deux morceaux de pain et la garniture qui composait le sandwich, lui suffire. C'était fou comme il avait l'estomac dans les talons depuis son réveil. Comme si rien ne le satisfaisait entièrement. Il soupira en se demandant si Constantin penserait à cuisiner des plats moins épicés, ce soir encore.

-Tiens mange-le.  
-Merci Sergio.

Dés qu'il mangea une bouchée, il sentait son ventre se tordre, comme s'il refusait la nourriture qu'il avait avalée. Il avait pourtant un goût à se damner. Ce qui lui permettait de digérer pensait l'inverse. Il sentait les regards poser sur sa personne. Il déposa le cadeau de son patron avec un sourire aimable avant de remettre ses habits de travail correctement sur lui, bien que ce geste fut parfaitement inutile. Les deux hommes se regardèrent totalement alarmés par la chose qui se passait. Erwan voulait à l'instant se transformer en souris pour disparaître.

-Qu'est qui se passe ?  
-Assieds-toi.  
-mais les clients...  
-On est fermé pour le reste de la journée.

Au regard de Sergio, la décision semblait close quant à l'utilité de son restaurant. Luciano retourna la pancarte et débrancha les téléphones toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Il s'installa aux côtés du livreur et prit une de ses mains. L'homme à la chevelure brune sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Les trois hommes restèrent ainsi jusqu'à que son cœur soit apaisé. Il arrivait vraiment des choses étranges. Désemparé, il posa un regard autour de lui. Il savait que Sergio aimait le blanc, mais n'avais jamais remarqué quel point il y en avais mis dans la décoration de son restaurant. Il sentait ses entrailles se soulever encore. Comme s'il y avait une chose en lui qui l'empêchait de retrouver son calme.

-Je suis désolé, j'aurai du te sortir delà.  
-Mais de quoi parlez-vous bon sang ?  
-de ce qui t'arrive.  
-Donc je pourrai savoir ce qui se trame ?  
-Oui, bien sûr. Seregrelo, je t'en prie.  
-Tu te défiles, mais soit, je peux te pardonner. Vois-tu Erwan, que le veuille ou non nous sommes tes gardiens. On associe à anges, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Nous sommes capables d'user de malice. Voir plus pour arriver à protéger une personne qui a en son pouvoir de changer le destin de la terre.  
-Mais je ne suis qu'un humain ordinaire.  
-Biologiquement parlant, tu l'étais. Ton destin et ta nature ont changé hier soir. As-tu eu mal ce matin ?  
-Oui, mais cela fait une semaine que j'ai mal comme ça.  
Les yeux des gardiens se teintèrent de panique avant de parler en italien. Agacé par tout ce charabia Erwan siffla à l'attention des deux hommes. Ces derniers se retournèrent un peu surpris puis retournèrent leur entière attention sur leur protégé.  
-Faut-il une preuve de plus que tu n'es plus l'humain que étais. Arrêter deux gardiens qui discutent n'est pas donné surtout s'il se chamaillent, bien que soit rare. Un conseil, ne te met jamais un des nôtres à dos. Il parait que nous sommes les pires, question vengeance...  
-Je vous pensais plus gentils.  
-Nous le sommes. Disons qu'au vu de certains cas, nous avons gagné un trait humain : nous sommes très têtus et bornés.  
Erwan se mit à rire comme un fou avant de se tenir le ventre, il avait faim, ce qui pour lui était un bon signe, mais ce qui semblait étrange, c'est cette envie d'un plat de son ami, Constantin, lui qui n'appréciait pas l'épicé d'ordinaire.  
-Comme nous le pensons, ton incube d'ami t'a pris, et cela, jusque tu porte sa progéniture.  
-Mais un homme ne peut pas porter un enfant. Et je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir fait avec lui. Nous sommes amis, mais il n'est pas vraiment mon genre, trop séduisant pour que ça soit réel.  
-Au moins, notre protégé à un bon instinct Seregelo.  
-Il aurait pu fermer sa porte à clef et ses méfier des repas qu'il lui servait.  
-Tu as déjà vu Erwan refuser tes mélanges étranges ?

Les deux gardiens semblaient se connaître par cœur, il menait une joute verbale un moment avant de se calmer et se faire un câlin. Erwan toujours entre eux ressenti une énergie étrange traverser son corps et la sensation de douleur comme apaisée. Il sourit profitant de ce moment de tendresse bien qu'imprévu, était le bienvenu.

-Désolé, mais il faut qu'on trouve une solution pour te retirer cette horreur de tes entrailles.  
-Seregrelo, il y a la solution du sorcier-chaman.  
-Sorcier-chaman ?  
-C'est un homme avec une aura particulière comme Luciano. En fait, mon apprenti, avant d'être gardien était chaman. Il est encore en partie, je suppose...  
-Tu vois les fantômes ?  
-Oui, mais je les utilise plus comme autrefois, puis je préfère la présence des vivants.  
-C'est pour cela qu'il t'attire.

Le livreur se sentit des plus gêné, maintenant qu'il pensait, l'apprenti n'était pas son genre d'homme. Un peu trop bronzé, bien son sourire l'enchantait. Il secoua sa tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

-Les gardiens sont télépathes, mais pas entres eux.  
-Quoi ? Vous entendez mes pensées depuis que je travaille ici.  
-Comment saurai-je que tu as faim dans ce cas ?

Il tenta de plus penser à rien, mais son estomac se faisait douloureux. Luciano quitta la pièce laissant le travailleur avec son patron. Le gardien moustachu, releva ses manches et prit son sandwich avant de l'emballer avec du film plastique. L'employé se sentait navré pour son chef.

-Je suis désolé.  
-Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est la chose en toi.  
-Je ne voulais pas que ça m'arrive.  
-Je le sais.

L'apprenti revint avec un sourire qui était inconnu pour Erwan. Il se sentait près à tout pour lui coller ses lèvres contre les siennes puis que les langues jouaient ensemble sensuellement. Puis Erwan se rappela qu'ils entendaient ses pensées et tentaient de les stopper. Rien ne fut efficace...

-Ta partie chamanique, Luciano.  
-Désolé, Seregrelo. Parler avec Muska... Tu sais comment il est.  
-Epargne-moi les détails de la vie de ce gigolo.  
-Euh...  
-Muska, couche avec beaucoup d'hommes, je le concède, mais même toi, tu ne résiste pas à son charme malgré ton mariage avec une gardienne.

Sergio soupira avant de remettre ses manches en place. Tout semblait s'arranger, malgré les révélations qui on été faites. Le jeune homme à la chevelure brune avait fini par accepter cette anormalité. Le patron le monta dans la partie privée du restaurant du gardien. Erwan sentit l'odeur qu'il trouva à la fois exquise et trop présente. Il sentait un peu écrasé par l'ambiance. Il respira avant dans s'installer dans un divan un cuir blanc absolument divin. Le patron du petit restaurant qui n'était qu'une façade pour veilleur sur son protégé en compagnie de son associé de mission.

-Installe-toi.  
-Vous êtes un vampire ?  
-Petit, les gardiens ont une longévité assez longue, mais à la moindre erreur comme celle qui pousse dans tes entrailles pour nous coûter la vie, et celles de tes semblables humains... Nos supérieurs son fort sévères. Eux sont immortels.  
-Alors Luciano ?  
-Il est à moitié gardien, moitié chaman. Les couples mixtes sont rares, car les partenaires ont souvent une durée de vie d'humain normal, comme les chamans. Il mourra avant que moi, je rende l'âme...  
-Vous devez être triste.  
-C'est un de mes meilleurs amis que j'ai eu, et cela depuis des siècles. Mais lui dit jamais, il risque de prendre la grosse tête.

Erwan soupira et vit que sous les décorations blanches des meubles sombres dominait la pièce. Le jeune homme à la chevelure brune se demandait s'il allait voir la compagne de Sergio ou Seregrelo, peut importe comment il se nommait son patron et protecteur. Cette présence obscure calmait la chose... Un enfant, s'il avait su, il aurait mis une serrure sur la porte de sa chambre. Le mal était fait.

-Muska va venir ?  
-Oui, il sera demain soir au plus tard.  
-Pourquoi se déplace-t-il ?  
-Soulève tes pieds du sol et tu verras.

Le livreur souleva les pieds, fesses sur le canapé en cuir blanc orné de coussins noirs. Il sentait son estomac être mis à mal et son énergie se perdre rapidement. Il se remit en place en soupirant. Que diable s'était-il passé lors de cet instant. L'homme moustachu lui tendit un verre d'un jus de fruit qui semblait être un pamplemousse. Erwan le bu d'une traite, le trouvant parfait et en redemanda à son hôte. Le gardien se mit à rire et fouilla ses armoires en quête de son presse-agrumes. Il fit tomber un tas d'objet de son tiroir.

-Merde.  
-Voilà qui n'est pas très angélique.  
-Je ne suis qu'un gardien du côté du bien.  
-Il en existe du côté du mal ?  
-Ma femme en est une, bien qu'elle s'est calmée depuis que nous sommes en couple.  
-Elle ne risque pas de perdre la vie ?  
-En ce moment, elle prouve auprès de mes supérieurs, sa bonne foi. Je l'ai plus vue depuis cette mission avec toi, chaque jour, elle me manque. Enfin, on n'est pas là pour parler d'elle, mais de toi. Comment as-tu rencontré, Constantin, cet incube ?  
-On a été à l'école ensemble, il attirait tout le monde sauf moi, il s'est mis dans la tête de faire de lui mon ami après une année, je n'ai pas pu résister à son charme.  
-Un truc de sa nature d'incube, tu as rien à y faire, tu es attiré par eux, bien que tu aies eu une certaine résistance envers les pouvoirs des créatures peu humaines. Tu as baisé tes défenses en le connaissant. Je parie qu'il était très avenant.

Erwan sourit doucement, il était vrai que maintenant qu'il savait que son entourage n'était pas du genre humain. Il se demandait même s'il n'était le seul humain sur cette planète puis vint le souvenir de cet homme qu'il avait livré quelques heures plus tôt. Quoi ? Il regardait l'heure sur sa montre, il était vingt heures, la nuit était tombée depuis un petit moment. Sergio lui donna un autre verre, il sentit sa conscience se perdre doucement. Il s'endormit tendis que son patron commençait et ranger son presse-agrumes.

Il se rêva d'un monde couvert de ténèbres avec des cris étouffés et des pleurs lointains, il se sentait étrangement heureux de cela. A ses côtés, un enfant à la fois mignon et séduisant. Un mélange de lui et Constantin, il frissonna de tout son long. Il ressentait une espèce de tendresse pour le petit garçon au sourire des plus charmant. Encore plus que ceux que Luciano faisait, il tenta de fuir, mais plus il avançait plus il se sentait attiré par son ami. Il grimaça quand il vu que ce dernier avait plus de vêtements et lui indiquait silencieusement de venir à lui. Il regarda son érection qui n'avait rien de naturel. Il hurla le nom de ses deux gardiens avant de se réveiller. Il allait se briser en deux...

-Oui, je suis là, Erwan.  
-J'ai fait un rêve horrible.  
-Quelque chose me dit que l'arrivé de Muska sera des plus bénéfique.

Erwan se tourna vers le chaman-sorcier, bien qu'il sache que c'était son côté d'homme guidant les esprits qui lui donnaient une ou deux pas nettes, il le trouva à son goût. L'homme portait une longue chevelure tressée, il avait les cheveux qui semblaient d'ailleurs entre le bleu et le violet. Le pire dans toute cette histoire tout semblait naturel chez lui. Muska buvait un verre d'eau avant de poser son regard interrogateur sur le jeune homme dont il s'occuperait.

-Il est mignon le porteur.  
-J'ignorai que tu ailles le moindre sentiment espèce de gigolo.  
-Seregrelo, vous êtes influencé par votre chère et tendre calmez-vous. Il est vrai que j'ai fait l'amour avec pas mal de partenaire de toutes sortes, mais je ne suis pas dépourvu de sentiment, il est même possible que le porteur était l'homme que je cherchais toutes ses années. Mon aimé...  
-Vous plaisantez ?  
-Lucia, tu m'as déjà vu faire une blague ?

Luciano sourit à Muska avant de s'installer, le dévorant un peu des yeux. Le patron de la pizzeria se mit à faire une vaisselle invisible avec rage, cela se voyait dans les petits mouvements de sa moustache. Bien qu'il fut dans une situation grave, celui qui portait une vie étrange en lui malgré son sexe se mit à rire tout seul.

-Il me faudra un sort solide pour vous en débarrasser. Qui plus est, je peux sentir en vous une résistance à la magie. Vous devez avoir une part de dragon dans votre sang humain. Je croyais les descendents de ces créatures tous morts. Tu veux le retirer toi aussi ?  
-Euh... Oui, monsieur Muska, vous êtes séduisant.  
-Bien, il faudra suivre toutes mes instructions, sache que je te trouve absolument mignon, c'est un plaisir pour moi de me voir lier à vous dans un avenir proche.  
-Serait-ce une déclaration monsieur le sorcier-chaman ?  
-Appelle-moi Muska, et oui s'en est une depuis que j'ai croisé ton regard j'ai une empressante envie de te sauter dessus alors que d'ordinaire, il en faut plus que ça pour que je craque.  
-Comme une main dans tes cheveux, dis sur un ton de reproche Sergrelo.  
-Les chamans ont tous une faiblesse corporelle. Moi, c'est mes cheveux, Luciano, c'est ses mains. Il suffit qu'on les touche...

L'apprenti cacha ses mains les joues légèrement rouges. Erwan regarda ce qui se passait autour de lui entre les meubles sauf le divan avait comme disparu de son champ de vision. Il vit que Muska semblait se concentrer avant de poser sa main sur son ventre en prononçant des mots si doucement que même en y faisant gaffe, le livreur ne les entendait pas. Il embrassa son front puis sourit malgré l'effort que lui demandait l'extraction de la chose qui vivait encore et se débattait pour se garder en vie. Le livreur ne savait pas s'il allait rester longtemps conscient tellement la douleur s'intensifiait ses entrailles le brûlait. Il grimaça et le sorcier lui envoya une vague d'énergie. Sergrelo s'affairait à faire un grand repas avec Luciano. Ils jetaient des regards sur ce qu'il se passait et ce qu'ils virent à cet instant les impressionna, jamais un rituel magique n'avait été aussi puissant devant yeux. C'était sérieux, Constantin, ce maudit démon, avait bien abîmé leur protégé.

-Erwan, j'ai besoin de toi, tiens bon.  
-J'ai mal...  
-Je t'envoie bien plus de magie que j'espérais heureusement que j'ai de grands esprits pour m'aider.

Erwan sentit la chose sortir de lui déchirant sa chair, il hurla de douleur et tomba dans les pommes. La créature se jeta sur Muska toutes dents sorties, elle mesurait à peine dix petits centimètres, mais avait une rage contre le sorcier. Il sortit un couteau couvert de runes et le planta au centre de la chose qui ressemblait une caricature enfantine d'un démon, un corps rond,des yeux mal placés, une couleur non-définissable. Il respira fortement avant de prendre un bout de sa tresse et la coupa. Il éparpilla les cheveux sur le corps.

-Du feu pour mettre fin à ce monstre, que cet incube cesse de prendre la terre comme l'apanage de sa vie terrestre.  
-Tiens, prend ça.

Seregrelo lança un briquet usagé, le chaman-sorcier alluma ce dernier et le jeta sur la créature sans la quitter des yeux. Comme si elle allait reprendre vie. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles du porteur en chuchotant qu'il ferait tout pour lui faire oublier cette mauvaise aventure. C'est à ce moment que le garçon choisit pour se réveiller et serra son sauveur. Sans un mot, il toucha ses cheveux peu ordinaires tendrement. Muska se sentit extrêmement bien.

-Vil tricheur, Erwan.  
-Je veux te charmer assez pour qu'il n'y ait que moi qui compte à tes yeux.  
-Et si c'était déjà le cas que ferais-tu ?  
-Je te dominerai toute la nuit afin que tu aies du mal à te lever après cela.

Les deux gardiens se raclèrent la gorge bruyamment et les deux amants se séparèrent et se turent face à ces deux êtres bienveillants. Sergio et Luciano posèrent leurs plats sur la table.

-Je vous conseille de manger et de trouver un autre endroit pour faire vos cochonneries.  
-Tu es vieux jeu Seregrelo, je suis sûr que c'est brûlant avec ta gardienne.  
-Cela ne te regarde absolument pas, Lulu.

Muska et Erwan se mirent à rire en voyant les deux collègues de travail ainsi se chamailler, comme le disait tout bas le chaman-sorcier à son petit-ami, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait voir deux gardiens du camp du bien se prendre le chou pour des êtres humains. Ils arrêtèrent dès que l'odeur de brûlé disparu complètement comme si elle avait été responsable de la querelle des deux protecteurs. L'homme aux cheveux bruns en profita pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de l'homme qui lui plaisait tant. Un geste qui lui était rendu sans gêne et sans honte. Les amants sentaient passer quelque chose en eux comme leur destin était lié bien avant leur rencontre. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement.

-Merci, pour tout Sergio et Luciano.  
-Notre mission est terminée avec toi. Tu vas nous manquer, Profite bien de ta vie avec Muska.  
-Attention qu'il n'aille pas voir ailleurs.  
-Mon cher Sergio, s'en est fini de tout cela voyons. Une fois trouver leur moitié, les sorciers ne les quittent pas d'une semelle tant que c'est possible bien entendu.  
-Vous devrez partir d'ici et vous trouver un endroit rien qu'à vous.

Les deux amants sortirent de la petite Pizzeria et avancèrent en direction du sud. Erwan proposa de faire une partie du chemin sur sa moto qui les attendait dans le garage. Muska embrassa son petit-ami avec une passion sans borne et le jeune homme bien qu'attaché à cet objet l'oublia et heureusement, car Constantin avait senti son enfant mourir et attendait le retour de son ami pour recommencer son œuvre en s'assurant cette fois qu'il donnerait vie à son descendant devant la moto de l'homme qu'il avait pris pendant tout un mois. Un démon avec du sang du dragon, un être quasi indestructible et immortel. Il rit tout seul tandis que le sorcier se tenait à l'ancien porteur qui avait emprunté la moto de livraison pour mener son amoureux le plus loin possible. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit village bordé de montagne qui énormément plaisir au chaman-sorcier. Leurs mains ne se quittaient plus comme si elles étaient aimantées. Muska parla au chef des habitants leur demandant s'il y avait des maisons vide dans les environs. L'homme répondit positivement et dessina un plan à la va vite indiquant de trois croix les maisons vides avec un petit rire.

-Vous ne resterez pas.  
-N'en soyez pas si sûr. Mon chéri et moi, nous allons rester des années, foi du chaman-sorcier que je suis.

Le vieil homme n'osait pas dire un seul mot, il avait entendu de nombreuses rumeurs sur ceux comme Muska après trouvé un homme bien, trouvait un petit village pour vivre avec son bien-aimé, et cela, jusque leurs vies s'éteignaient en même temps apportant bonheur et richesse le temps de leur existence. Il se frotta les mains avant de souhaiter une bonne vie à ses deux hommes. Ils se mirent d'accord sur un bâtiment qui avait bien vécu, mais néanmoins charmant. Erwan aimait surtout le mélange de nouveau d'ancien sur la battisse. L'homme aux cheveux bleu ne pouvait pas refuser la part de modernité que son homme lui apportait. Il était complètement sous le charme de son sourire franc.

-Et si on bâtissait la maison comme il se doit mon cher ?  
-Je n'attends que ça depuis ton sort chez Sergio...

Ils jetèrent sauvagement sur l'autre dévorant de leurs bouches chaque centimètre carré de l'autre, ils se retrouvèrent très rapidement nus, mais la chaleur qu'ils produisaient bien malgré eux leur firent oublier la froideur de l'hiver arrivant. Le chaman-sorcier était impressionné d'avoir réveillé malgré lui, la part de dragon qui vivait en son brun d'amant. Ses mains se posaient dans le dos de celui qu'il avait attendu. Ce dernier le souleva par son fessier le massant allègrement. Ils allaient s'unir pour la première fois. Les mots avaient fait place aux gestes tendres. Quand Erwan introduit un doigt dans l'anneau de chair de son partenaire plus rien n'existait, seul Muska était là pour lui. Il le ferrait gémir pendant de longues heures, leurs sueurs se mélangeant au gré de la danse sensuelle et sexuelle qui avait engagé à l'instant. Le doigtage augmenta en intensité trop lentement à leur goût, ils en voulaient tellement plus, mais en même temps, ils voulaient que ça dure encore et encore.

-Je ne quitterai jamais, les sorciers sont très fidèles, répète après moi ces mots : Amanti Mior  
-Amanti Mior.

Un courant s'emparait du corps des deux hommes, chose qui fit frissonner le descendant dragon. Il plaqua contre le mur son amant et s'enfonça avec empressement se dévorant des yeux, les amoureux savaient que leur vie était présent dans celle de l'autre, ils partageaient leurs pensées et ce que Erwan y voyait lui plaisait énormément, il l'avait tant chercher son âme-soeur, son homme... Il entama ses va et viens en murmurant à son sorcier des mots exprimant toute la profondeur de ses sentiments. Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue, rien au monde pourrait les arrêter, même les plus téméraires. Les hanches du garçon à la chevelure brune bougeaient pour procurer un plaisir immense à son amant. En voyant les yeux voilés de Muska et sa tentative de prononcer un mot sans gémir, lui indiquait qu'il ressentait la chose comme jamais avant. Il sentait que son pénis arrivait à ses limites, il devait encore plus brutal, faisant hurler de douleur et de plaisir le chaman-sorcier qui sentait sa conscience allait le quitter, est-ce cela qu'on nommait la petite mort, c'était à la fois effrayant et excitant pour l'homme qui avait sauvé tant d'âmes en perdition avant de trouver celui qui était une âme sœur comme le disent les plus romantiques. Les utilisateurs de magie les nommaient autrement. Le temps d'y penser et ils éjaculèrent en criant leurs noms respectifs avant de se serrer de peur de l'autre s'en aille loin de lui après cette union intense. Erwan caressa les cheveux de son chéri, posant ses lèvres et changeant leur couleur. Ils devinrent d'un rouge aussi brûlant que les flammes de l'ancêtre de l'ancien livreur de Pizza. Il n'était pas humain, son entourage non plus, après tout les hommes se sont toujours mélangés à travers les époques, ce n'était pas si étonnant que les créatures fantastiques se soit liés à ce peuple grandissant bien que destructeur pour ne pas éteindre leur race. Il soupira et enlaça son aimé. Rien ne déroberait son trésor sinon il en ferait un feu de joie. Il ne savait comment cette idée, lui était venue, sûrement due à son héritage. Il rit doucement.

Le sorcier-chaman et le descendant des créatures de feu vécurent de très longues années avant de laisser leurs derniers souffles se lier fiévreusement dans un câlin des plus calme et long que la terre à porter, même pleins de rides, les deux hommes trouvèrent beaux. Ils s'étaient trouvés pour ne plus se quitter même à leurs morts...


End file.
